


Introducing the Newest Member of the Gallagher-Milkovich Family…

by Shamelessly_in_love



Series: Gallavich Family Series [2]
Category: Shameless (US)
Genre: Babies, Kid Fic, M/M, daddy! ian, daddy! mickey
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-09
Updated: 2014-06-09
Packaged: 2018-02-04 00:17:57
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 692
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1760529
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shamelessly_in_love/pseuds/Shamelessly_in_love
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A continuation of “Are You Out of Your Damn Mind?”</p>
            </blockquote>





	Introducing the Newest Member of the Gallagher-Milkovich Family…

**Author's Note:**

> Another short one but I think this is so cute

Luckily for everyone involved, Mandy gets pregnant on the first try. Mickey was going to punch a fucking wall if Ian had to fuck her more than once. Just the thought of his sister and his- Ian- together made his skin crawl. 

When she is about 14 weeks along, Mandy, Ian and Mickey go to the doctors for an ultrasound. Mandy is starting to show a little bit of a baby bump and has a cute little pregnant glow. 

Ian stands next to Mandy like the proud Daddy he is, while Mickey stands behind them. He is excited, really he is, but the whole situation is still really fucking weird for him so he just stands in the back and keeps quiet. 

As the doctor does the ultrasound, all three sets of their eyes are glued to the screen. Suddenly the image becomes clear and they just stare at it in disbelief. 

“Congratulations!” says the doctor, breaking the silence “looks like its twins!” 

“Holy shit” all three of them says in unison. 

“There’s fucking two!?” Mickey says as he hits Ian on the arm, turning towards him. Ian finally breaks his stare from the screen to look at Mickey. Ian has his big, dopey grin on his face while Mickey’s is slightly more terrified.

“I’m gonna be fucking huge!” Mandy says. Ian laughs and kisses her on the top of the head. Mickey rubs his hands over his face and all three of them stare back at the screen. Fucking twins. 

Four weeks later and Mandy has another doctor’s appointment and they find out the babies’ genders. They have a boy and a girl! That night, Mickey and Ian are laying in bed, too excited to sleep, trying to come up with names. 

“I’ve always liked the named Nicole” Ian says, “And then we can call her Nikki”

“Are you fucking serious? You want a Mickey and a Nikki running around this house? You know how fucking confusing that would be?” Ian laughs, not realizing the connection, and then they both laugh, thinking about how crazy that would be.

“Well why don’t we do this? One Irish name to go along with my side of the family and a name that starts with “M” for yours?” 

“Alright Gallagher, I like it. What Irish names you got in mind?”

“Well I like Aidan for a boy and Brigid for a girl. What about you? What are your “M” names?”

“I like Monica or Matthew.” Mickey replies, after thinking for a second. 

“No! No fucking Monica. That bitch doesn’t deserve it!”

“Oh fuck I forgot. Ok how about Mia?”

“Oh I like Mia! How about Aidan and Mia?” Ian asks, excitedly.

“Yea I like it!” Mickey says with a smile. 

“What about middle names?”

“What about your siblings?” Mickey says, trying to sound casual. He knows it would mean a lot to them and to Ian.

“Are you sure?!” Ian asks, with teary eyes. 

“Yea, man. They have been more of a family to me than mine ever was, except Mands of course. Besides, ‘Mia Mandy’ just sounds weird.” Ian leans over a plants a kiss on Mickey’s lips. It’s short and sweet and Ian’s own way of saying thank you. 

“Okay so how about ‘Aidan Philip’ and ‘Mia Fiona’” Ian says. “If I make Debs a Godmother she’ll let it slide and Mandy can be the other Godmother. Who do we trust enough to be Godfathers?”

“Not your pyromaniac brother that’s for damn sure”

“Yea, as much as I love Carl, I don’t trust him with our kids.” 

“What about Kev? He’s always helped us out and he hasn’t fucked up his three kids” 

“I’m sure he’ll love that! But we still need one more.”

“We might as well use Lip. He took good care of Liam when Fiona went fucking drug crazy. We can match up him and Mandy for one kid and then Kev and Debbie with the other.”

“Sounds perfect” Ian agrees. They lay there in a comfortable silence, thinking of their future, their kids, godparents and all that comes with their parenting as they slowly drift off to sleep.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you liked it! Post comments, leave kudos and feel free to send asks at shamelessly-in-love.tumblr.com!!!


End file.
